One Day at a Time
by WhimsyHaze5
Summary: Mia wanted to bake Emily a special cake for her birthday but the boys took care of that for her. She felt sad because she really prepared for it. Jayden noticed this and decided to cheer her up. Could what ought to be only a surprise birthday for Emily turn out to be an even bigger surprise for Mia?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Inspired by 1x14 (Some dialogue especially the first part came from the episode. I'm borrowing it to set up the story. Of course, I don't own the characters and anything Power Ranger related.)

"The coast is clear Emily went outside. What about the cake?" Jayden asked the rest of his teammates after he gave them quite a fright when they thought it was Emily who knocked on the door.

Before Mike or Kevin could utter a word, Mia walked forward to their leader. "I've got all the ingredients for an awesome cake. I just need to bake it without her noticing," though her voice was controlled, Jayden noticed her excitement in her eyes, which only made it harder for him to say…

"NO!"

Apparently, Kevin and Mike also shared the same notion. They were all able to experience Mia's cooking and it wasn't even nearly edible. They just couldn't be upfront with her about it because they were afraid to hurt her feelings.

However Mia looked quite taken aback by their astounding reaction. She wanted to do something special for Emily, her Ranger sister and BFF.

The three boys observed this and looked at each other. Kevin was able to recover as quickly as he could, "I-I mean we don't want to risk it. Antonio already ordered the cake from the bakery."

_Way to go for the save, Kev! _If only Jayden could transmit mind messages.

"Oh. Okay…" Mia sighed then gave them a small smile to assure them that she wasn't offended by that resounding "No!"

The guys also gave her a reassuring smile in return. Jayden even beamed at her. _He's got nice teeth. What? No Mia. He. Doesn't. Have. Nice. Teeth. You're supposed to be a bit put off by not letting you bake._

But she couldn't help but grin at this. Jayden then became aware of her dimples, which he only sees very rarely when Mia's excited or thinking of her happy place. _Or maybe I just don't pay attention that much. She looks adorable._

Mia then turned around so that her back was facing the boys. Her eager face suddenly dimmed but still cautious just in case they were still concerned. _Oh well, maybe they're right. I won't be able to bake it in time anyway. What if there's suddenly a nighlok attack? Right. I'll just get Emily a gift or something._

They continued to work on the party favors. Jayden noticed Mia's silence. While others could have dismissed this, he already knew each Samurai Ranger quite well to know these miniscule changes. What was all that Samurai training for if he wouldn't let his instincts work? He must admit though that Mia was the hardest to read from his teammates. Mia would only let her inner feelings slip when she got eager about something or just out-of-the-blue dreamy. The rest of the time, well, she was focused and serious and Jayden admired this about her among other things. Then again, Jayden knew better. Mia cared for each of them deeply and cooking was her way to show that so for the boys to tell her not to bake Emily a cake must have broken her heart a bit. He didn't want her to feel that way so he casually went over and nudged her out of her reverie.

"I hope that's okay. We just wanted to keep everything a secret. Besides, we still have a few party favors to prepare," Jayden made sure that was clear to her.

Mia blinked and her demeanor quickly changed. She didn't want the team to think that she was being a downer especially Jayden who didn't need this kind of distraction from just one person. "Yes, that's okay. Uhm, I'll just start with the confetti. I'll be right back," she then swiftly ran out of the training room where they were hiding their small surprise.

Jayden was a bit startled at what just transpired. When he turned towards Mike and Kevin to ask if they saw Mia run, the two were already busy arguing what colors to use on the birthday sign board.

"Blue and yellow go together. They pop out more on a brown card board," Kevin calmly but seriously declared.

Mike shook his head, "No, Kevin. Green complements yellow! Blue's not going to pop out. Besides, I'm doing the graffiti."

They went back and forth like this until both decided to do their own greeting. All the while, Jayden looked amused.

After a couple of minutes, Mia hadn't returned with the confetti materials yet and this was making Jayden uncomfortable for some reason. She did say it was okay but again, he knew better. Another minute passed and he decided to check on Mia.

"Guys, I'll just see if Mia needs some help…" but the boys were super focused on their task and unspoken competition. He grinned and ran out of the room in search of Mia.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayden found Mia in the kitchen. How he was sure she was in the kitchen not anywhere else like say, her bedroom, he couldn't say but his gut feel was correct. He lingered for a moment at the door and watched her. There was a certain calming effect from watching her even if she was only reading a recipe book. She was graceful but in control, gentle but firm at the same time. No wonder when they were deciding who should get the beetle disc he immediately recommended Mia to Mentor Ji. Even then, he liked how she carried herself when she gave the disc to Mike. There was no tension – just pure respect and generosity. _She could become a great teacher someday – or a girlfriend or a w—wait, I'm getting ahead of myself._

Mia sensed Jayden's presence right then so she looked up from her ingredients and recipe book, which were probably cowering from her because they knew where they would end up eventually.

Jayden smiled cautiously as he approached her across the kitchen counter, "Hey, I thought we were going to do the confetti?"

Mia blew a piece of her hair which fell earlier as she read the cake recipe on the counter before Jayden interrupted her. "I guess I just wanted Emily's birthday to be special and the cake was supposed to be my gift for her," then she looked up and saw Jayden's concern written all over his face.

_One moment he was oddly smiling and the next he's concerned. Go back to being dense. Mia, quick, rebound!_ "But you know you guys took care of it so that's fine. Now I have more time in my hands to do something else, right?" she made sure to sound enthusiastic in front of their leader, who may turn out to be not so dense at times. She added her I'm-okay-don't-worry-about-me grin.

This did not work on Jayden but he also saw a window of opportunity to get some bonding time with her since they've been fighting Master Xandred's forces more often lately. "Tell you what since you have time and if it makes you feel any better, let's go and get Emily a nice present. There's an open market a few blocks from here. Maybe we can find something there," Jayden wiggled his eyebrows in an effort to cheer Mia up.

Mia couldn't help but smirk at Jayden's silliness. He was trying and Mia liked this side of Jayden a lot so she obliged, "Okay, but how about Mike and Kevin? Do they need our help?"

Jayden chuckled, "Something tells me they will be at it for a while in there. They won't even miss us. Come on, I'll tell you all about it along the way."

Mia slammed her recipe book shut and grabbed her cardigan by the bar stool. As she turned towards the door, Jayden's strides seemed to match hers and they walked out of the kitchen side-by-side.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is just two friends enjoying a break from Samurai duties - nothing more. Nothing more…_

Mia's not even sure how this simmering attraction came about. When she first met Jayden, she found him quite handsome in an eye-catching way (not to mention he was on a horse). She got the impression that despite the pretty boy looks, he had depth. His brooding self didn't even turn her off. In fact as the days went by, she found it more and more mesmerizing – and yes even his stubbornness at being broody. At one point, she even compared him to a Rubik's Cube ("…you have to sit for hours or days to tackle just one side but there are still those other sides 'til you solve the puzzle."), which resulted to fits of laughter from Emily.

Emily. Bubbly, friendly and nice. She totally understood what Mike saw in her. He may not admit it to Emily now but somehow, Mia just knew there was something. Emily had an ability to see the best in people and she would always bring positive vibes to the team. Why couldn't she be just like Emily? Maybe then Jayden wouldn't be so serious whenever he was around her. Yes, she noticed how Jayden was extra patient, extra careful and probably extra worried about Emily. Only Mike upstaged him for he was extra times 10 though he didn't show it much earlier on.

_Oh no. I'm not jealous, am I?_ Mia was a bit lost in her head.

"…So they both decided to do their own sign board! I swear, Mia, those two. I don't even know where it's coming from!" Jayden chuckled.

His laughter jolted Mia. _Jayden's like a little boy when he's like this, like everything's just as it should be. _She could barely remember what he just said about Mike and Kevin but it was not difficult to follow when it was about those two. Their dynamic's the same.

For added effect, she raised her hands, "I give up! I know Mike likes Emily but Kevin? Maybe he's just being competitive. You should hear his stories when he competed in those swim meets."

_Darn it, Mia! You didn't have to add that bit._ She needed a nighlok to smack her head.

Now it was Jayden's turn to feel uneasy. His face suddenly went from child-like mirth to child-like dejection. "You guys talk about these things?" he asked tentatively. He wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable that the rest of his team would tell stories to each other or that it was Kevin sharing experiences with Mia.

Mia noticed that Jayden's tone shifted. She quickly assumed it was over Mike and Emily. It couldn't be over her and Kevin…could it? She was just a friend and that was all she would ever be. Right when she was about to answer, Jayden's face lit up and he pointed at the stalls scattered in the semi-circle open space filled with goods and people.

"Here we go, Mia!" He pulled her wrist and with smiles on their faces they walked towards the stalls ready to get lost in the crowd.

As Mia was going through some trinkets at a stall selling vintage wares, Jayden distanced himself and went to the line of booths selling toys across from her. He could still see Mia's face from where he was and at least, he could stare without her noticing. He realized then that whenever he was with Mia, he felt relaxed and light and safe. He might even go so far as admitting there was a spring in his step. He just never entertained these thoughts often. He would squash them immediately by going back to his Samurai Ranger discipline and training. It was easy to slip that on. It coursed through his veins and grew up with it. This though was new to him. Jayden never had much experience with girls and when he would go out, it was always with a clear purpose or objective.

Looking back, Jayden understood why Mia impressed him. She was a girl, but she could beat the crap out of Jayden. Whenever she spoke, he would listen. When she would do something (even cook), he liked to watch. While he was worried about everyone else, she worried about him worrying about everyone else. She also seemed to know his mood the best and no matter what, she would stand by his side. Most of all, whenever Jayden did something right, her eyes would smile.

And Jayden didn't mind doing everything right if it meant seeing those dark eyes sparkle at him all the time. Okay, throw in her cute dimples, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Shiba house…

Emily couldn't find anybody even Mentor Ji. It was so eerily silent. She checked Mia's room again but no one's there. She tried the boys' rooms and still not even a shadow. She almost wished for a nighlok attack or she would get bored out of her mind.

"A-ha!" Emily ran towards the kitchen. She forgot to check it earlier. Perhaps they were all there sampling Mia's cooking.

As Emily approached though, the silence seemed to have extended to the kitchen. Stepping inside she found it empty save for some ingredients Mia probably prepared on the counter before she disappeared. She was already getting frustrated when finally, footsteps in the hallway!

Then Mike's head popped in first by the doorway, "Hey Em!" His face lit up.

Emily tried to compose herself. Of all people, Mike found her and her heart started beating fast. She tried to look angry but she couldn't so she just heaved a sigh of relief, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you guys."

"Just…around. Umm, where's Mia and Jayden?" Mike tried his best to put on a straight face and not get too excited about their surprise.

It was luck that Mia and Jayden where nowhere to be found. At least that was true so Emily wouldn't suspect anything. But Mike still wondered because those two didn't return to the training room and didn't tell them where they headed off to. Well, wherever they were, Emily hoped that they were together and having fun.

Emily rooted for those two from the beginning. She just felt some kind of connection between them and whatever it was it was growing as the days passed. She would catch Mia staring at Jayden several times during training and Jayden would do the same. Jayden's eyes would shine with pride whenever Mia beat the boys in their practice duels. At one point, he even exclaimed, "That's my girl!" Good thing Mike and Kevin thought none of it because they were busy one-upping each other and Mia simply responded with, "You trained me well, Jayden."

The youngest Samurai Ranger felt that her best friend's Cinderella finally found her prince charming in the form of their leader. She remembered their brides mission and how beautiful Mia was even as a pretend bride. She glowed beside Jayden who made for a handsome groom but looked so serious and slightly constipated beside her. If it weren't for Kevin's comment that they looked like a real couple, Jayden would probably have ridden along and play blushing groom, too. Emily could tell that it took Jayden tremendous willpower not to glance at Mia beside him in those two fake weddings. She smiled wistfully then noticed Mike waiting for a reply.

"Oh, I haven't seen them too, Mike," was all Emily could muster and then went back to shipping Mia and Jayden in her head.

Her thoughts vanished when out of nowhere, Kevin showed up sliding on the floor Tom Cruise-in-Risky-Business style. Mike and Emily were shocked but had a funny look on their faces because Kevin never did something like that. He was the most careful and analytical about his actions.

Kevin's face was suddenly drained of color. He thought he was alone. The house was so quiet he felt that it too was shrouded in secrecy so he risked it. He had wanted to do that on the polished wooden floor of the Shiba house since he arrived. Now he wouldn't hear the end of it from Mike who was holding his mouth shut with his hand.

Although it amused Emily, she shook her head and forced herself to beam at Kevin like nothing unusual happened. She was sure that the Blue Samurai Ranger regretted it instantly. It was nice to see Kevin let loose from time to time. However, he did it not knowing Mike was there and the Green Samurai Ranger would rub it in his face.

"If you want to laugh, go ahead," Kevin sighed then looked up at the ceiling.

Mike placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder, "You got moves, man. Good thing you kept your pants on." Then after a couple of seconds, he let loose like a canon. His laughter was so contagious even Emily couldn't help it.

Kevin closed his eyes and waited for them to stop. It felt like it was never going to end. Suddenly the gap sensor went off and Mentor Ji appeared from nowhere, "Nighlok attack! Quick, to the location, I will contact the others."

"Okay!" they said in unison and sprinted out of the house.

Never in Kevin's life did he imagine thanking the Nighloks for showing up just when he needed a break from Mike's teasing. _Oh yeah, and where did Jayden and Mia go?_ He smirked. Finally.

**Note: I decided to add a perspective from Emily and a bit about where Kevin stands. As usual, Mike is going to be Mike. =) I'm sorry if there were spelling or grammatical errors I typed this really fast from my notebook because my brother kept entering my room. Yes, I'm one of those who write on paper first then transfer to MS Word. **

**I'm also not sure if I'm going to flesh out my idea for the battle with Splitface. Could be just a summary. I haven't tried writing action sequences so that sucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jayden turned out to be right. If Mia baked Emily a cake, she wouldn't be out here finding something the Yellow Samurai Ranger would surely love. On top of that, she was enjoying this trip to the market. She was surrounded by color, people and noise – a pleasant buzz, which was music to her ears. Her attention was instantly captured by a stall selling vintage looking accessories and gravitated towards the bracelets on display. She picked out a pair of brass colored chains and the stall owner showed her the various embellishments she could add to the bracelets.

"For you and your bestfriend?" the owner, a raven haired middle-aged woman with kind eyes and more than three scarves around her neck, asked Mia wistfully.

Mia nodded as her hand hovered above the container of charms, "It's her birthday and I want to give her something special."

She stopped at the cube containing sun charms. It was perfect for Emily's sunshine-y personality and positive attitude. She got a piece and gave it to the lady who laid it down on the velvet tablecloth. Mia then thought of adding another one to remind Emily of home, which she missed so much. Her eyes landed on a leaf charm to signify the countryside where Emily was from.

For herself, Mia chose a moon ornament. While Emily perked everybody up, Mia was the tranquil one. She also loved looking at the moon at night when everyone was asleep and let the moon be the witness to her wishes and dreams. It was something her grandmother taught her when she was a kid. They both fancied fairy tales, happy endings and a little pixie dust. "Many other stranger things have happened, my dear girl," her grandma used to say. _True enough, grandma. I'm actually a Power Ranger._

Mia had another dream, which she shared with her younger brother – to be a singer. She had to abandon it and be more serious and realistic about her life. Since donning the pink spandex, she never even hummed a tune. No one knew she had that talent. She wanted a guitar charm to remember her brother and their dream. Fortunately, there were many guitar adornments.

"Is that all, dear?" the lady started to work her magic on the charms attaching them piece by piece on the chains.

"Yes, please. I want the bracelets to be an ongoing project. We will fill it with other charms. Could you put hers in a yellow box?" Mia pointed at Emily's chain.

The lady smiled and gave Mia her moon and guitar bracelet, which she wore on her left wrist. While waiting for her gift to be wrapped, she looked down at the other charms. Curiously enough there was a lone heart at the bottom of one of the cubes. While everything else was brass, this heart charm was the color of rose gold.

"Pretty, isn't it? Most of those who bought a heart charm were young couples," the lady noticed that Mia was drawn to it.

"It is pretty, but it wouldn't make sense," Mia brushed it off quickly. Hopefully the owner wouldn't pry.

"Why wouldn't it make sense?" the follow-up question Mia dreaded. She shifted uncomfortably but she didn't want to be rude. _I should have just ended with pretty._

"It wouldn't stand for anything…yet."

The lady's eyes twinkled. Mia had a hunch her eyes were telling her something but what was it? She waited for her to talk but she kept her lips sealed in a whimsical smile and Mia didn't think more about it.

A few seconds later, Mia walked away from the stall with Emily's gift inside a little paper bag. Her face brightened at the thought of her friend squealing with delight. She had so much fun scouring for a gift that she didn't notice where Jayden went off to. She frowned when she realized that Jayden was nowhere near so she went looking for him. It wasn't a big market and Jayden could easily be spotted. He was tall, he wore red and he had the most interesting hair color. _Was it honey brown? Dirty blonde? I think during the day it's brownish._

When Mia reached the spot where she and Jayden were last together, she was so tempted to use her samuraizer to contact him. Then she sensed a warm presence behind her. Her samurai reflexes kicked in and she was ready to turn and smack whoever was there. Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder and she heard a familiar voice, "Mia, it's just me."

Mia felt a wave of relief wash over her. She tried to compose herself before turning around to meet Jayden's blue eyes, "What were you thinking sneaking up behind me like that? I could have punched you!"

Jayden chuckled, "Do I look like a nighlok?"

_Of course not, you're a handsome human being. Stop it, Mia!_ Mia shook her head.

Jayden grinned and pulled a teddy bear from behind him, "This guy begged me to buy him because we match."

He pointed at the red and black bowtie to which Mia giggled. _The fur's even the same color as your hair, _but she didn't say that out loud. Instead, she took the cuddly bear from him and pinched its arms, "He's so cute! Emily's going to love him."

Jayden raised his eyebrows. _How could she assume it's for Emily? Come on, Jayden. Say something clever._

"Well, uhm, I'm glad you like him," he flashed a fake smile. _You call that clever?_

Jayden was slightly caught off guard when she assumed the bear was for Emily. He meant to give it to Mia as a gift. He came across the stuffed animal while he watched her from afar at the toy stall earlier. He didn't intend to buy anything but the seller gave him a stern look. He looked around and that's when he spotted the bear. _Well, you're not prince charming but you're the perfect stand-in._

"Such a cutie. I used to have lots of stuffed animals when I was a kid. My favorite was a – nevermind it's not interesting. Are you ready to head back?" Mia hastily returned the bear to him and shifted herself towards the direction of the Shiba house.

Jayden bobbed his head and followed her. _She was going to say something about her childhood then she backpedaled about it. _Here he thought he was making progress. He made up his mind to bug her about it next time so he changed the topic.

"So what did you get?" Jayden caught a glimpse of the small paper bag Mia was carrying.

"Got Emily and myself charm bracelets. Hers has a sun charm and a leaf charm," Mia said merrily then she lifted her left arm to show Jayden hers.

Jayden reached up and held her wrist gently to see the charms, which sent shivers down Mia's spine. "Moon and a guitar?" The charms on Emily's were not hard to interpret but Mia's were interesting.

Mia shyly pulled her hand back, away from Jayden's, then lowered her voice in reply, "The moon, well, it's a habit I've developed since I was a little girl. I like looking at the moon. The guitar is a reminder of my brother. He's a great guitarist."

She didn't reveal everything. Not yet and perhaps not to him ever. However, Jayden was happy about these bits and pieces about his Pink Samurai Ranger.

They were just a few blocks away from the Shiba house when Jayden's samuraizer rang. It was Mentor Ji informing them of a nighlok attack and the others already went ahead.

"Let's hurry, Jayden!" Mia sprinted and led the way. She transformed back to samurai Mia – serious, focused, fighter.

Jayden couldn't help but look exasperated as he ran after her. _These nighloks have impeccable timing. _

**Note:** Update took some time. Went on a vacation. I also finally decided that I won't change what went down between the Rangers and Splitface. However I will be toying with Mia's thoughts during key scenes (and perhaps Jayden's as well) in the next chapter to get their feelings out there - that it's not just a crush.


	6. Chapter 6

_Scene from the ep: Emily's spirit sucked by Splitface and she demorphed as she fell to the ground during their first encounter._

Mia felt her eyes tear up. She couldn't bear seeing her sunny blonde bestfriend looking lifeless in her arms. She felt sad for Emily but her anger at Splitface seethed on the edge. It was made worse by the monster's 24 hour deadline when all the spirits he drew would be his forever. _We won't let that happen, Emily._

As Mia looked up, concern etched all over her face as she witnessed how the guys were outfought by Splitface even Jayden. She was worried about Mike the most though. He was surely affected even if she couldn't see his face under his green helmet.

After that first encounter, they brought Emily back to the house and Mia, Mike and Mentor Ji immediately attended to her while Jayden and the others blew off steam in the garden. They were so frustrated with themselves that they let a teammate down. Antonio and Kevin sat beside each other on the steps while their leader faced them.

"Splitface is tricky. Given his deadline, we need to get him out of his hiding place. But…how?" Jayden was at a loss. The nighlok did give a stiff condition.

Kevin looked pensive as he normally does when faced with tight situations. He replayed what went down when they came across Splitface in his mind trying to look for loopholes. Jayden could hear the gears in the Blue Samurai Ranger's head. He glanced at Antonio who was unusually quiet. This just meant one thing – they were in a terrible position and Jayden hated it. They were helpless. Emily, who was like his little sister, was still in a deep and dangerous sleep. Mia and Mike immediately catered to her. _They barely left her side._

Jayden knew Mike must be going through hell. It was obvious he cared for Emily in a special and tender way. But Mia…he couldn't imagine what she must be feeling. Earlier under the helmet, Jayden wished he could see her face. He knew her voice was a mask of bravery but after they demorphed and brought Emily back to the house, Mia's eyes were red and sore. The sight pierced him. Mia, who would bottle up her emotions, looked like her walls crumbled to pieces. He clenched his fists. He vowed to find a way to defeat Splitface.

_Scene from the ep: Emily finally awoke. _

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out," Mia assured Emily.

Jayden gazed at Mia. She was being strong for Emily and for all of them. However, Jayden knew that what happened unsettled her. Her eyes were mirrors of anxiety. He wanted to wrap her around his arms and whisper soothing words. He knew he couldn't do that in front of everybody so his next course was to lift Emily's feelings.

"We're not gonna let you down. We'll save you. Just hold on until then," Jayden tried to look positive as Emily fell back to sleep. He took a glimpse of Mia who gave him a small smile as if to say "Thank you."

What Jayden said had an effect on Mia as well. His words motivated her after feeling so down. _We'll find a way, Emily, no matter what it takes._

The two were so absorbed in their thoughts that they forgot about how Mike was dealing with everything. The Green Samurai Ranger did have impulsive tendencies.

_Scene from the ep: Deker appeared telling them how humans could enter the Netherworld. Mike wanted to do it while Jayden and Kevin tried to stop him. Mia realized that they also needed to save the spirits of the other victims and joined Mike._

Jayden panicked. He knew Mike and Mia were right but he was torn with his responsibility on earth and his responsibility as their team's leader. Most of all, he didn't like the thought of Mia being in danger. If they split up, he would be in agony not knowing how Mia was doing.

"No!" he said with some force. He decided that they will all go together as a team.

Mia was scared but she knew it had to be done. She needed to concentrate on the task. Her eyes drifted over Jayden for a bit. _With him by my side, I could probably deal with being a nighlok. _

Thankfully, the team was saved by Antonio who found a way to bring Splitface out of the Netherworld.

_Scene from the ep: Jayden, Kevin and Mike helped Antonio finish off Splitface in Mega Mode. _

"You guys were awesome!" Mia demorphed and ran towards the other Samurai Rangers. _At last, Emily's going to get her birthday surprise!_

Mia was so happy and excited that the next thing she did came out of nowhere – she hugged Jayden. Jayden, who was just pleased that it was over, accepted her embrace. He closed his eyes and smiled as he hugged her back. They remained that way for several seconds until Mia realized what she had just done. She awkwardly pulled away from Jayden who looked flushed as the sudden awareness of what just transpired surprised him.

Antonio who seemed oblivious to it all opened his arms wide, "How about me? Don't I get a hug, too? I did fix the Claw Zord."

"Of course you did," Mia, still blushing, went over to him and embraced him, too.

Jayden looked on with an amused grin on his face. Mia's hug felt great. From that instant, he knew he wanted more and he was sure of what he felt for the Pink Samurai Ranger.

After hugging Antonio, Mia turned her back and strode away from the guys. _What happened to think before you act? This is not you, Mia. You would never do something like that. Oh, but his arms..._

Behind Antonio and Jayden, Mike and Kevin smirked and gave each other a high five. Mike leaned closer to Kevin's side and said in a low voice, "Jayden's not so dense after all."

To which Kevin replied, "And Mia found her prince."

"What sweet nothings are you two whispering about?" Antonio watched them with a weird and mocking look on his face.

"Come on, Antonio. Let's pick up the cake," Jayden steered his best friend in a different direction, which left Mike and Kevin without a witty retort.

**Note: We're getting to the end. I was afraid for a while that this story might reach 10 chapters. Thanks in advance to all the reviews, follows and faves and to those who just stumbled upon this first fanfic I posted. You've been so kind. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Mia went straight to her bedroom. She stopped in front of her mirror to see the effect of Jayden on her. Her cheeks were still a light shade of pink. It was a miracle how fast she marched home. The others were not able to catch up with her, which was a good thing because she was too embarrassed to face anyone. Not even Emily. _Emily!_ Mia ran out of her room to check on her best friend.

She slid the door gently and peeked inside. No Emily on the bed. The covers were already neatly folded. She popped her head in, "Emily?"

"Mia!"

Mia was startled and accidentally bumped her head on the edge of the wooden door, "Ow!"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Mia!" Emily looked worried then opened the door wide for the Pink Samurai Ranger.

Once Mia was in, Emily touched her friend's shoulder, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to. I was just so happy to see you."

Mia snapped out of the pain. In a way she was thankful because it felt like she landed on earth with a thud coming from cloud nine. "I'm fine, Emily. How about you, are you feeling better now?" she held her friend's hands, which were thankfully warm compared to earlier.

Emily nodded in delight. "Thank you for taking care of me and not giving up," she hugged her bestfriend.

"Actually, thank Antonio for fixing the Claw Zord or else we would have gone to the Netherworld and became nighloks," Mia sniggered while accepting Emily's embrace.

"Become nighloks?!"

Mia looked flustered. _I shouldn't have said anything yet. _The last thing she wanted to do was to upset Emily, but she knew just how to dodge her questions, "Ask Mike later. It was his idea."

"Mike? But…why?"

A wide smile formed on Mia's face. She pulled Emily's hand and both girls sat on the bed. "Because he cares a lot about you. He seldom left your side," she said with a knowing look.

"Really?" Emily started to look her cheery self again.

The thought of Emily and Mike suddenly gave way to Mia's own situation as she remembered how Jayden embraced her earlier. Emily noticed her friend was staring off into space and there were only a few things that could do that to her - one of those was the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Earth to Mia, Earth to Mia! Looks like I'm not the only one in dream world," Emily waved her hand in front of Mia's face, which stirred her out of her trance.

The dark haired beauty sighed. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. The longer she kept it, the more it felt like she was just going to explode. "After the guys defeated Splitface, I was so ecstatic I wasn't thinking straight. When I saw the guys I just felt the urge to hug someone and guess –"

"Jayden! You. Hugged. Jayden," Emily's petite frame couldn't handle this and Mia swore her friend's eyeballs threatened to leave their sockets.

"How do you know it was Jayden?" Mia asked in disbelief. Was she really that transparent? She cursed inwardly.

"Mia, am I not your bestfriend? I think I've known since you saw him on his white horse. There was just...a spark? A connection? And then there were these little things that you both do while the other's not looking. Much like how you probably knew how I felt about Mike from the start," Emily gave her assessment in a matter-of-fact way.

Before Mia could react, they heard a soft knock on the door and Mentor Ji spoke from the other side, "I know you're in there, Mia. I think it's best if you let Emily rest some more."

"I'm okay, Mentor Ji! Mia's just filling me in on what happened."

Mentor Ji opened the door and sighed, "There's plenty of time for that later. Right now, I don't want you to stress yourself out. Mia, please join Kevin and Mike _outside_ to debrief me."

Mia immediately understood. They had a surprise party to finish. "Catch up with you later. I'm so glad you're back!" she clasped Emily's hands and left with Mentor Ji.

Inside the training room…

Antonio released the cake from the box and placed it on one of the tables while Kevin and Mike finished decorating. The other party favors were already complete. Mia and Mentor Ji scanned the room and approved. "Emily will love it!" she sauntered inside and almost laughed out loud when she saw the birthday placards Mike and Kevin did. Jayden's story came to mind and she muffled her giggles with her hand.

_Wait a minute, where's Jayden? _As if he read her mind, Jayden appeared by the doorway with his gift crudely wrapped in yellow Japanese paper. He took it to where the rest of the presents were before joining the boys' huddle.

Mia was slightly disappointed. _He didn't even look my way. _She started to mentally beat herself up about it. She only halted when Mentor Ji approached her and told her that it was time to fetch Emily.

_Scene from the ep: Emily blew the candles on her cake. Mia served slices for each one._

Mia forgot about her boy issues for a while even if Jayden was just inches away from her. This was Emily's moment and everyone was in a good mood. Kevin and Antonio took turns recalling the events of the day and when they reached the part where Mike almost led the team to the Netherworld, Emily and Mentor Ji both shook their heads at his impulsiveness – although deep inside, Emily was grateful and thought that it was really sweet.

When they were done with the story, Jayden remembered Mike and Kevin's birthday artwork and decided to lighten the mood, "Hey Emily, Mike and Kevin did those boards for you. What do you think?"

Mia chuckled, which didn't escape Jayden's ears. He looked at her sideways with a playful grin. _She remembers. _Kevin and Mike scowled at each other. Antonio and Mentor Ji examined their work and offered their unsolicited critique to annoy the two. Emily didn't want to offend them so she shot up from her seat and decided that both were amazing, which ended in high fives and laughter and more funny antics.

Then it was time to call it a night. They divided the work amongst themselves excluding Emily since she was the celebrant and just decided to open her presents in her room. It was a small pile but Mike still volunteered to help her. Mentor Ji and Kevin were in charge of the tables and chairs. Antonio went to get a garbage bag for the trash. When Mike got back, he already had the broom for the floor.

"Looks like we're stuck with the dishes. Mia, just wait for me in the kitchen," Jayden instructed but saw a sliver of defiance from Mia who wanted to help.

"No objections," Jayden silenced her with one eyebrow raised and pointed towards the direction of the kitchen.

Mia stared at him in confusion but not trusting her mouth she followed the leader and trudged out of the room. _What just happened? _She had a face palm moment.

**Note: Finally done with this chapter. We went through so much. Sorry guys I've been very distracted with job requirements lately and contemplating about my career path blah blah. With that said, I need to finish the story ASAP as in before Friday. I also have an idea for another story post-Ranger life. Crossing my fingers that my new job isn't going to suck out my writing. Thanks for reading! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Finally the last chapter! I apologize for taking so long to update. Work and other things have been taking most of my time. Anyhoo, I should warn you that this chapter is full of Mia and Jayden cutesy romantic moments and it's even extra long compared to the earlier chapters. I forget that they are not in high school like say, Kimberly and Tommy. Hahaha! Hope you enjoy it!**

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen. The only time Mia spoke was when their teammates and Mentor Ji bid them good night and went to their rooms. She didn't seem like she was mad at Jayden. She did acknowledge his presence and thanked him before she went to the sink. She appeared more to be in deep thought. As he sat on the stool with a dry rug on his hand, he realized that he badly wanted to hear her voice and this was their chance to talk about what occurred in front of their friends since they were alone. _Is she even thinking about it? Maybe not. She was just happy and I was the first one she saw. But…I need to know for sure because I felt something._

Alas, the stubborn Red couldn't take it cleared his throat to get Mia's attention but she didn't even stop what she was doing. He got impatient. _Well, this is going to get her to talk to me, _"Is it about what happened earlier, Mia?"

Jayden saw Mia's shoulders tense and then she was still but did not answer him. "Mia?" He left his seat and went beside her.

Suddenly, Mia's facial expression changed and she snorted as she waved her hand in front of her, "Huh? W-why w-would I think about that? It was a congratulatory embrace between friends. Honestly, don't mind me I've been thinking about other things."

He rolled his eyes and breathed heavily. _Here we go. _As she finished with the last plate, he turned the faucet off and snatched her free hand, which was still wet and a bit slippery, away from the sink and pulled her along with him.

"We still have some wiping to do. Jayden, where are we going?" Mia twisted, pulled, pried and even pinched Jayden's fingers but his grip was solid. It wasn't painful but it was firm.

This time, he was the one who kept his mouth shut. Mia noticed that they were nearing the front door. _Oh no, he's not going to duel it out of me. _But he didn't.

Jayden let go of her hand soon as he got out the door and disappeared from her line of sight. It was weird but Mia kind of missed the feel of his hand on her wrist. She closed the door behind her as her brown eyes adjusted to the moonlit garden.

"Jayden, where are you?" she hissed while she tiptoed down the stairs and headed to the middle of the training mat.

The moon and the stars were out. If it weren't for Jayden, Mia would have sat there on the ground with a blanket and gazed at the night sky. It was a serene evening and she rubbed her arms when a cool breeze passed. As she did so, something warm enveloped her. She noticed that it was a red plaid button up. She swiftly spun and almost knocked herself into Jayden's chest. She became aware of how close he was to her.

"W-What's going on?" Mia nervously stuttered and tried to avoid eye contact but she felt his blue eyes penetrating into her and willing her to look at him. His blue orbs won.

_This is even more nerve-wracking than the thought of facing Master Xandred. _Jayden mustered all the courage left in him but first, he had to make sure Mia would listen, "Please let me finish before you say anything. I'm a bit nervous."

"O-Okay, I guess," Mia murmured.

He evened out his breathing and looked into Mia's eyes, "Mia, being a good Samurai Ranger and leader was all I knew and cared about before you arrived. Then when I saw you, I knew there was something special about you but I couldn't quite figure it out. I just knew I liked talking to you, I liked training with you, I liked seeing you smile, I liked that you trust me, I liked that you could man up to me. I even liked watching you cook. I could go on and on but I wasn't sure then."

At this point, Mia could hear her own heartbeat. Her knees felt weak and her hands numb. Jayden seemed to sense this so he took hold of her arms and brought her closer.

"Mia, the truth is I was in denial. I wanted to hold on to our duty and I didn't think I deserved you while there's evil out there so I kept crushing how I felt all along. But this morning, I was really happy to spend it with just you and getting to know you. It felt right and I didn't feel the burden of our mission. Then you had to hug me after defeating the nighlok. It pretty much sealed the deal," he smiled sheepishly.

Mia's mind was in overdrive. There were so many contrasting thoughts in her head yet there was one thing that stood in that pile of confusion, she was happy.

"I wanted to wait for the right time but after what happened today, I wanted to make the most out of each day with you. I know this might be too much but I'm taking my chances. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow, right?" Mia noticed a tinge of sadness in his voice but she would have to ask him about it another time or risk driving him away and destroying the moment.

"I like you, Mia Watanabe. I care about you so much and I…" he trailed off while his hands traveled from her arms to the small of her back encircling her, "I'm in love with you."

There was an anxious look on his face like he was expecting Mia to punch him anytime soon but it didn't happen. Instead, Mia's eyes started to glaze and her soft hands rested delicately on his chest. This made him breathe a sigh of relief. _Okay, I think that's a good sign._

Mia looked down at first trying to process and possibly match his declaration of love for her. She found that she couldn't because she was at a loss for words. So in another impulsive act – it seemed like Jayden brought out that side of her recently – Mia stood on her tiptoes and kissed the boy of her dreams.

After what felt like forever, they pulled apart to catch their breath. "Wow, you've been catching me off guard," Jayden remarked while his cheeks turned a little pink.

"I guess that pretty much sums up how I feel about you. I'm in love with you, too. I kind of felt that way since you arrived on a white horse," she smirked.

"I thought I made a fool of myself when I saw you."

"Well, it was a bit much but it suited you. I was impressed," her pearly whites shone at him and he loved that she felt the same way.

"Sooooo…"

"So?"

"Can I refer to you as my girl now?"

Mia looked nervous and Jayden frowned at this. "Hey, what's wrong? Is it too soon?" this time he was the one nervous.

"No, it's not that. I would love to be your girl," Mia's arms went around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips, which made him grin at her.

"It's the situation. Us being Rangers and being constantly in danger and being a team, our relationship shouldn't get in the way," there was worry in her eyes and Jayden hated that she was right. They should not let their personal feelings for each other affect their responsibilities. He knew that at some point, he might neglect their relationship.

He nodded, "You're right. Duty should come first. I don't know how to do this relationship thing to be honest. But, if you're willing, I promise to be the kind of prince charming you've always wanted."

Mia felt a fluttering in her stomach, "Jayden, you already are. You don't have to change for me. Well, maybe less stubbornness, more of the fun side, extra sweetness..."

Jayden cut her off when his lips landed on hers. This time he was the one who caught her off guard.

Mia and Jayden spent an hour talking about their interests and their plans after they defeat Master Xandred although he offered little knowing what he had to do when the time comes. _When the time is right, I'll tell you, Mia._

When Mia felt the effects of the day, she yawned, which Jayden thought was cute. "Well, we need to get inside and get some rest," Mia pulled Jayden's hand and they walked towards the house.

They stopped in front of Mia's door and not wanting to go in just yet, she turned to face Jayden and asked, "How come I feel like I received the best surprise today even if it isn't my birthday?"

He laughed, "This day's been full of them. Realizing that I love you came as a surprise to me, too."

"You love me," she said in an almost whisper.

"Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Not those three words."

Jayden cupped Mia's face in his hands and stared at her intently, "I love you, Mia."

Mia melted and she couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed freely from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"It just dawned on me that it's going to be difficult not to care for you the way I want to in the coming days," she sniffed.

Jayden hugged her tight as she buried her head on his chest and he rubbed her back in a circular motion to sooth her, "It's going to be alright. As long as we're together, we'll make it work. Know that my heart is with you and yours is with me no matter what – even if we're slashing at Moogers with our spin swords."

He felt her lips form into a smile. "I love you, Jayden Shiba," she said while her face was still buried.

"What's that?"

"I said," Mia quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "I love you, Jayden Shiba."

Jayden chuckled then gave her one last kiss goodnight, "Sweet dreams."

He released Mia from his arms as she opened her door and before closing it, "See you tomorrow, Red Ranger."

He smirked, "See you, Pink Ranger. And thanks for making me happy."

Mia closed her door slowly not wanting Jayden out of her sight but even she had to admit she needed sleep. When her eyes landed on her bed, she was surprised to see the bear Jayden bought that morning with a small pink box on his chest. She squeezed the bear's feet before settling on the bed and opening the box. Inside she found a letter which she read immediately.

_Mia,_

_While Antonio fetched the cake, I made a quick trip to the market to get you something special. Here it is delivered to you by my new friend. Yup, he's yours. The charm in this box symbolizes my heart. I would be brooding, stubborn, serious, and self-centered but remember that no matter what, I know that my heart's in the right place with you._

_Jayden_

_P.S. The lady who sold it said the weirdest thing. She said there was a girl who bought charms and asked about this heart. She hoped it would reach her bracelet someday. _

Mia folded the piece of paper and secured it inside her palm then lifted the box to see what's inside. She was shocked to see the same heart charm she saw at the market. Her thoughts drifted to how the lady's eyes seemed like she knew something but wouldn't tell her. Mia secured the heart charm on her bracelet and admired how it looked until she had an idea.

She crept on the hallway careful not to make a sound until she reached Jayden's bedroom. His bedside lamp must be still on judging by the dim brightness beyond the door. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and using the simplest origami, folded it like a fan. She slid it under his door and returned to her room as fast as she could.

For the first time in a very long time, Jayden Shiba would sleep with a smile on his face and dream of good things. Only, Jayden couldn't sleep. He was replaying their kisses in his head and how they said "I love you" to each other. When he turned to his side facing the door to turn off the bedside lamp, he noticed a piece of paper under the door. He got up to see what it was and grinned at the origami. _Clever, Mia._

He went back to his bed and sat near the lamp. He flattened the paper fan to see what Mia wrote.

_Dear Jayden,_

_FYI, I named the cutest bear on earth "Jay". _

_My favorite stuffed animal when I was a kid was a tiger. Well, he's not a stuffed animal now is he? _

_I love staring at the moon because my grandma taught me that the moon grants wishes and dreams. True enough._

_And I love music. My brother would play the guitar when we were kids and I would sing for him._

_I love you, Tiger._

_Mia_

_P.S. I met the same lady. Safe to say, the charm reached the bracelet. Matchmaker?_

Jayden followed the creases and the paper became a fan again. He placed it on his bedside table and stretched out on the bed. There was an inner peace to him somewhat. His usual problems didn't bother him. Even with secrets hidden from his team and a sacrifice loomed ahead, he won't let those things stop him from being happy and loving Mia. He would try and he would take it one day at a time. Anyway, she won't go anywhere.

**Thanks to those who have read, passed by, followed, commented on, favorited (even hated) this story. I'm already brewing several ideas for a second story but I'm not sure if I'm going to go post-PRSS or play around another episode like what I did to this one. Whatever that story is about, I must make sure I see through it to the end. **


End file.
